The Portal Problem
The Portal Problem is a spinoff series of In a Locked Room and Heroes Through Time, another roleplaying series. Its first air date was on September 8, 2017, with the first episode being Challenge of the Cube. Its creator is PeaVZ108. Episode Summaries Episode 1 - Challenge of the Cube Director: PeaVZ108 Link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1074531 Air Date: September 8, 2017 Newly Introduced Characters: Captain Blackbean, Tentacle, Pirates of the CarriBEAN Sypnosis: Characters from Heroes Through Time, In a Locked Room and some other characters (?) are trapped in the Portal Dimension full of different portal frames leading to different worlds. They discover an all-powerful cube known as the Infinity Cube, which destined the gang to new adventures. Plot: The gang land in the Portal Dimension and discover the Infinity Cube, which gets stuck onto Green Shadow. They enter a portal which leads them to an ocean-themed world. Through a series of events such as a giant octopus attack, a near evasion of a pirate ambush and the discovery of a hill paradise, the gang learns the secret ability of Green Shadow's Infinity Cube: It gives her forms depending on the type of projectile that hits it. Episode 2 - Cruisin' Catastrophe Director: PeaVZ108 Link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1077576 Air Date: September 12, 2017 Newly Introduced Characters: Peakea Natives, Chief Reengea Sypnosis: Though the Infinity Cube's capabilities have been discovered, the Pirates of the CarriBEAN have captured the gang once again as a revenge attempt. In a pirate ship much more powerful and stronger than the last one, can the gang escape the ship before walking the plank? Plot: After putting the end to the bean pirate crew, the gang sail for land on their old ship before a storm winds them up in a strange island of native peas, who are known as the Peakeas. The gang soon gets into friendly terms with the tribe and as the chief takes them around the island, they learn that the Peakeas are not the only tribes that had used to inhabit the island. They then come face to face with the goddess Tentacle who has been terrorising the island for a long time. Episode 3 - Tribin' The Tides Director: PeaVZ108 Link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1080650 Air Date: September 19, 2017 Newly Introduced Characters: Electric Dolphins Sypnosis: The gang must help the chief of the Peakea tribe find a way to defeat Tentacle, the goddess, before the Peakeas and the gang experience a reminisce of what happened in the past. As they explore through the island further, they find more secrets to defeating the goddess once and for all. Plot: The chief Reengea tells the gang that the six seals of all the tribes must be recovered to create an element known as Leafium, a powerful substance known to combat against all evil. Through many puzzling puzzles and challenging challenges the gang face in the older villages, the gang members brave through the difficulties and put an end to Tentacle's terrorism, which also simultaneously kills the chief. After a solemn funeral, the gang head on to another island with the map found from Tentacle's carcass. They decide to sail through Current Line, a shorter but more dangerous route, to the island which has the portal back to the Portal Dimension. Episode 4 - Out of this World Director: PeaVZ108 Link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1083756 Air Date: September 27, 2017 Newly Introduced Characters: Enigma, Clock, The Computer Sypnosis: To exit the world back to the Portal Dimension, the gang must brave through electric enemies of the Current Line to reach the island, where they deal with rather bizarre challenges every step of the way, with each challenge complete leading closer to the exit portal. Plot: With the help of the Crab Empire, the gang make it safely to the island, also known as The Challenging Lands. There they face a gigantic maze where they look for diamonds which can be pieced together to get a hint on the passcode out. From moving walls to slime tiles, to a crazy test, the gang face many obstacles and sacrifices every step of the way, including the discovery of a diamond right on the portal frame itself. Soon but surely, the gang make it out of the island back to the Portal Dimension, but not before ending up in an arcade world. Episode 5 - Stage Two Director: PeaVZ108 Link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1086806 Air Date: October 5, 2017 Newly Introduced Characters: Starcade, Olympus, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde, Buddy, Star Fighters, Space Invaders Sypnosis: The new world of Eitbit is a peaceful world where happiness lasted 24/7, until a former champion decided to take back his title and respect when he was beaten at a great championship. As the champion tries to recruit members from our gang through addiction fever, will the gang be able to resist the call? Plot: The gang meet the self-proclaimed ruler of Eitbit, the arcade world, who calls himself The Champion. They begin to suspect his true motives when they see Bonk Choy turning into his servant with the help of "happy gas" (addiction fever gas) and a restricted zone, full of imprisoned game characters. After freeing them all, especially a Goomba, they were told of a gamer from a game named Starcade. Through many obstacles, the gang manage to free Starcade from the clutches of The Champion, and get her help to stop The Champion. Starcade proceeds to help them get to the Portal Dimension, and was at first rejected, but not before secretly following them too. Episode 6 - Aquatic Adventures Director: Redfork2000 Link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1088031 Air Date: October 7, 2017 Newly Introduced Characters: King Squidmir, Captain Blowhole Sypnosis: Everyone ends up in the underwater city of Aquacity. Here they will explore the underwater world happily, until some tyrant king returns to cause problems and mayhem to all the inhabitants of the underwater world. Will the gang be able to save their new friends from the plans of this evil sea creature? Category:Roleplay series Category:Pages without links